Sólo hace falta tener un mal día
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Pum. Es el sonido de los pasos de los soldados cuando vienen. Siempre hay un pum rápido y nunca se quedan. Pum comparte sonido con disparar un arma, ¿no es verdad? Doctor, ¿dónde estás? Quiero que seas mi Doctor desarrapado una vez más, pero cada vez me siento más cerca de Master. ¡No quiero verde! El verde es el color de la esperanza y tengo hambre. Master es el que está ahí.


**Historia con final alternativo de un rol de Doctor Who. Las líneas temporales están mezcladas y el Amo tiene secuestrada a Amy. El Doctor no consigue salvar ni su vida ni su alma.**

* * *

A veces simplemente no se elige. A veces simplemente azota a tu puerta y da igual si abres o no, es como una tempestad que la destrozará y le dará igual si sabes quién es o no. De hecho, sino lo sabes, será incluso más rápido.

La oscuridad de la celda le permitía concentrarse mejor en los sonidos, a veces se quedaba despierta toda la noche simplemente para escuchar a los guardias, añoraba el sonido de otra voz que no fuera la suya, pero a veces también el silencio reinaba y creía que se volvería loca, suplicando por algo de ruido, lo que sea, incluso si era para insultarla o volverla contra el Doctor. Las demás veces también se quedaba despierta simplemente por poder estirar las piernas debido a lo pequeña que era su celda, ya que le acababan doliendo al tener que encogerlas al acostarse.

Afilaba sus uñas en la pared sólo por sentir algo, lo que sea, estaba protegida de cualquier estímulo externo tanto bueno como malo. Podría ser considerada masoquista, pero para ella era una liberación. No siempre fue así, hubo días en lo que podía disfrutar del olor a comida, de la calidez del sol o tener una charla trivial con cualquier vecino que no la considerase un bicho raro.

Lo que peor llevaba era la comida. Fuera, en el mundo exterior poseía cualquier distracción para librarla del hambre pero ahí sólo era ella y gritaba hasta cansarse golpeando la pared. En ocasiones, se lanzaba como una depredadora a su presa nada más veía un poco de luz cuando abrían la trampilla, intentando ver algo, lo que sea para que su imaginación no fuese un grupo de formas sin sentido y difusas, sino figuras nítidas en las que poder pensar. No había ventanas en la celda, no sabía si era de día, de noche, hora de comer o no pero daba igual, su estómago rugía por un poco de comida, la que fuese y no era hasta una hora después que Master la llevaba a su bautizo de sangre.

Había contado todas y cada una de las personas que había matado, viendo la luz desaparecer de sus ojos, viendo que no había miedo, ni rabia, ni esperanza porque ella no lo hiciese, totalmente vacío y Master la recompensaba con comida.

Lo peor no era haberle quitado la vida a un niño, ni siquiera pensar que lo volvería a hacer, sólo por un poco de comida. Lo peor era que estaba considerando a Master alguien bondadoso por dársela.

¿En qué mundo vivía que un crimen tan atroz era algo tan normal? Le había quitado la inocencia, la posibilidad de crecer y ser alguien importante, quizás alguien bueno. No tenía que ser alguien tan corrompido como ella.

Bien y mal, dos conceptos muy difusos en su cabeza, pero había creado otros: Necesidad y recompensa.

 **\- Puedes ser mi nueva, Lucy. Amelia, todo esto puede parar. Te ayudaré a vengarte por lo que él te hizo.**

Y la pelirroja rechazaba cualquier contacto por su parte, porque su mente todavía podía pensar, huía de cualquier posibilidad de que esas palabras que sus labios habían permitido que salieran a la luz no fueran ciertas.

 **\- Miente, miente, miente…**

A veces se hincaba las uñas en el brazo cuando empezaba a dudar del Doctor pero la marca se desvanecía demasiado rápido, necesitaba algo más contundente así que con un cristal se autolesionaba hasta que salía sangre, el líquido rojo era su tiza y la pared su pizarra repitiendo esa palabra una y otra vez como si aquello fuese también un lienzo en blanco, como si fuese un bonito dibujo y no un importante mensaje hacía sí misma.

 **\- ¿Por qué seguir en este estado, Amelia? ¿No quieres vengarte de Rory? Puedo ayudarte, puedo protegerte del Doctor, pero tú debes ayudarme antes. Piénsalo, ¿desde cuándo es traición traicionar a alguien que ya te ha traicionado anteriormente? El Doctor tiene expectativas para todos nosotros, yo también estuve bajo su yugo una vez, creía que éramos amigos, como tú. Lo defines como tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Dime… ¿qué crees que pasará cuando vea en lo que te has convertido? ¿En qué somos diferentes tú y yo, Amy?**

Y era cuando se veía a sí misma y sentía ganas de chillar, como si sus actos hubiesen sido controlados por otra persona, veía cómo aquel vestido verde que la obligaba a ponerse estaba manchado de sangre, y no sólo el vestido, también su rostro y sus manos haciendo a juego con el color de su cabello. Quería correr hacia la dirección contraria y no detenerse.

No quería que hubiese personas que le dijesen que no podía, que las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes, que la tempestad azotaba demasiado fuerte para luchar contra ella.

Una vez le había preguntado a Master por qué hacía todo eso.

 **\- ¿Por qué? Porque yo no me escondo como el Doctor. Todo lo que ves es todo lo que hay, te he dado la oportunidad de liberar a tu bestia interior sin consecuencias, te doy de comer y un techo donde dormir. Te doy respuestas. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera afirmar que soy el malo?**

Y sintió que algo se quebraba cuando le dio la razón. Cuando los meses pasaron y su mente ya era demasiado débil, sentía que su cabeza no conseguía hilar bien una frase debido a la falta de nutrientes, incluso tropezaba al caminar como si le faltase hierro en su cuerpo.

No sentía miedo hacia él como antaño, más bien lo sentía como su único apoyo, porque no quería acabar como aquella mujer, muriendo por cualquiera de los guardias o el médico sin que a nadie le importase. No quería esperar más, había esperado catorce años al Doctor y después otro treinta y seis más. Quería acabar ya, que esa tortura terminase. No era una traición… entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? El Doctor había matado a Rory, ella lo había soñado. Un sueño influenciado por su día a día, ya que al no poder escribir lo que había pasado, su cabeza había tenido influencias de la versión de Master instalándose en su cerebro como una acompañante no deseada, como un parásito que era imposible de exterminar.

 **\- Sé lo que sientes, pero esta vez será la última vez que te lo ofrezca, Amelia. Sino puedo contar contigo, me veré obligado a considerarte otra enemiga, como las demás companions.**

A pesar de que cualquiera notaría el peligro de su sonrisa, ella la consideraba una sonrisa cálida, porque era lo que su mente necesitaba creer. A pesar de que cualquiera vería el peligro de caer en las redes de su bando, para ella era su salvación.

Y lo hizo, pronunció las palabras malditas. "Matar al Doctor".

Fue cuando el Doctor, oculto como si fuese una sombra, pasando desapercibido vestido de guardia supo que cualquier posibilidad de rescate, de salvar a su mejor amiga había quedado extinta, que por mucho que pudiese sacarla de allí, la oscuridad siempre la envolvería, que nunca serían ellos dos en la TARDIS, sino tres. El Doctor y Amy Pond en la TARDIS había quedado tan atrás que parecía un cuento de hadas.

Un cuento de hadas original, no adornado, ya que en las versiones originales la historia era tan macabra que la mente humana había ido adornándolas para los niños, para que se sintieran seguros y salvo y admirasen a figuras que no eran quién decían ser.

Y su plan simplemente no era ningún plan, sino que Master había hilado todos y cada uno de los hilos. El Doctor no vio a Amy luchando por creer que él era inocente, porque se sintiese orgulloso de ella cuando se negaba a matar, simplemente veía a una escocesa rendida y que prefería acabar con él con tal de encontrar la paz y Amy no vio cómo el Doctor iba a salvarla, buscando pistas en sitios imposibles y rastreando cualquier zona, simplemente vio un señor del tiempo igual a Master.

¿Por qué luchar ya? Todo había sido quebrado, ahora ya no se conocían por más que se mirasen, él haría una excepción siendo el Doctor, ayudando a la gente, ella ya no era su companion, su companions no eran asesinos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No era crueldad, era simplemente aceptar el transcurso de las cosas. Aceptar las oscuridad que emanaba de cada ser vivo. No era un abandono porque ninguno de ellos tenía nada que abandonar, todo en lo que habían creído, por lo que habían luchado quedó en el pasado.

No había buenos planes ni grandes éxitos, redención o recompensa. Nada de eso importaba, ahora sólo quedaba encerrar la oscuridad, ya que nunca sería eliminada.

 _"- ¿Cómo te llamas? -_ preguntó el extraño hombre de la cabina azul.

 _\- Amelia Pond. -_ respondió la niña curiosa, expectante por la vida que él le podría dar.

 _\- Amelia Pond… bonito nombre, como un nombre de cuento de hadas. -"_

Él lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, el inicio de todo.

 **\- Y aquí lo tienes, Doctor, la razón por la que no deberías salvar a ninguno, un resultado por el que yo si siento orgullo pero desastroso para ti. Te he demostrado que con las circunstancias adecuadas, cualquiera es capaz de traicionar desde que tú lo hiciste. Desde que tú me dejaste solo en Gallifrey dos veces. ¿Creías que nunca llegaría tu momento? Aquí está amigo mío, disfrútalo.**

Y Master le había facilitado una inyección letal contra ella. El Doctor conocía el proceso: primero pararía sus pulmones, después su corazón y por último moriría. Iba a matarla y sin embargo él lo consideraba como una buena obra, era piedad para que no sufriera. El hombre que nunca levantaba armas esta vez si salvaría una vida de verdad, por mucho que los demás si lo contaba, no lo entendieran.

 _"- Pasa, te hemos guardado un sitio._

 _\- No sabíais que iba a venir. -_ respondió extrañado el hombre loco de la cabina azul.

 _\- Siempre lo hacemos, es navidad. -_ el matrimonio se internó en la casa dejando paso al Doctor, quien fue el encargado de cerrar la puerta."

El Doctor se llevó a la pelirroja, no sin antes que Master le pusiese una mano en hombro sonriendo, como si fuesen las dos caras de una moneda y es que no necesitaron decir palabras para adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, lo que el otro sentía.

 _"- A veces me invento historias. -_ dijo la extraña llamada Ashildr cuando el Doctor la había pillado hablando con lo que parecía un espantapájaros.

 _\- Conocí a alguien que también lo hacía. -_ dijo el doctor recordándola."

El señor del tiempo "bueno", porque ya no sabía si era bueno o malo la enterró junto a Rory dándole un descanso eterno, aunque no fuese en Escocia, como Amy hubiese querido, pero tampoco había sido un Nueva York como la había perdido la primera vez. Tantas líneas temporales, tanto tiempo y tantas cosas por hacer… llegar tarde resultaba irónico con una máquina del tiempo pero lo hacía.

 _"- A veces echo de menos a Amy. -_ comentó el Doctor frustrado porque su nueva companion no alcanzara su destornillador sonico, lo único que podía ayudarles con sus piernas.

 _\- ¿A quién? -_ ella lo miró sin saber de qué hablaba y era normal, nunca le mencionó, demasiado doloroso, porque si algo caracterizaba al Doctor es que hablaba mucho, hablaba por los codos pero tenía la cualidad de que no decía nada nunca. De hecho, podría decirse que el Doctor hablaba demasiado de lo que ya tenía superado y nunca de lo que le quedaba por superar, aunque los humanos tendieran a hacer lo contrario en la mayoría de las veces.

 _\- A nadie."_

Con un último vistazo hacia ambas tumbas y una soledad que lo inundaba, la misma que Amy había sentido en su celda, movió los controles de la TARDIS de una forma un poco más brusca de la normal, desapareciendo de allí, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Master y que en un futuro lo haría en Missy, es que mentía.

Amelia Pond no había sido inyectada con la inyección letal, sólo con una sustancia que había ralentizado su corazón, para que creyera que estaba muerta y nada más irse la cabina, la pelirroja abrió los ojos pero entonces no pudo gritar, sólo susurrar por la falta de aire.

 **\- ¿Lo ves, Amy? Te dije que el Doctor sería tu perdición, ahora ya nada puede salvarte…**

Y lo último que escuchó fue su risa perversa, como si volviese a ser la de antes ahora que su instinto de supervivencia se había activado al cien al cien luchando por salir de allí, había cambiado una celda por un ataúd y el silencio por el sonido del latido de Rassilon, conocido como los tambores ya que Master seguía en su cabeza y sería lo último que escucharía antes de morir, sin darle un respiro y sin piedad.

Años después, Master abrió el ataúd después de que sus guardias excavaron un poco para él, no tardaron mucho puesto que no estaba demasiado profundo.

 **\- ¿Lo ves, Kevin? Esto si que sería evolución, una televisión en el estómago de una humana, ahora tendríamos a Po. Sacadla de ahí, vamos a crear algo mejor que toclafanes.**

El soldado lo miró como si de un esclavo se tratase, sabiendo que se refería a los teletubbies. ¿Qué era el Valiant más que su total dominio sobre los que estaban alrededor suyo? Master era la única ley válida en la nave y nadie podría cuestionarle, incluso los que lograban escapar, eran "extraditados".

 _"- El Doctor nunca me ha abandonado, incluso cuando yo creí que lo había hecho." -_ había dicho Amy a una de los alienígenas infundiéndole esperanza para que creyese en él tanto como ella lo hacía, como si fuese un dios que los rescataba a todos, pero olvidaba que todo tiene su parte contraria y que en la leyenda de los dioses eran más famosos castigos hacia los mortales."


End file.
